List:Yajima Maimi Discography Featured In
Singles ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (Debut/Indies) *Soku Dakishimete (Indies) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Indies) *Wakkyanai (Z) (Indies) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles (Indies) *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti (Indies) *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE Mellowquad *Eiya-sa! Brother Albums ℃-ute *Cutie Queen Vol.1 *2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ *3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ *4 Akogare My STAR *Shocking 5 *Chou WONDERFUL! 6 *Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" *8 Queen of J-POP ;Best Albums *℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 *② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album *℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ (Limited) *"COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album (Limited) Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 DVDs C-ute *2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu 1 ~Cutie Visual~ *2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2007.04.18 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *2007.07.18 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *2007.09.05 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 2 Kai Kouen "Neru Ko wa C-ute" *2007.11.21 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *2007.12.19 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *2008.07.02 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ℃-ute tracks *2008.11.12 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *2008.12.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2009.01.21 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 4 Kai Kouen "Keitai Shousetsuka" *2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu 2 ~Cutie Visual~ *2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *2009.09.23 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 6 Kai Kouen Ataru mo Hakke!? *2009.10.28 Alo Hello! ℃-ute DVD *2009.11.25 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2010.01.27 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *2010.02.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *2010.07.07 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *2010.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu 3 ~Cutie Visual~ *2010.12.22 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *2011.01.09 Cutie Musical (Akuma no Tsubuyaki) ~Akuma de kyutto na seishun Graffiti~ *2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with S/mileage) *2011.09.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *2011.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Sengoku Jieitai, Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (with Berryz Koubou) *2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Jyosei Jieikan Kikan seyo~ (with Berryz Koubou) *2011.12.21 ℃-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (with Berryz Koubou) *2012.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD *2012.08.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2013.03.06 Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ *2013.05.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *2013.08.28 Sakura no Hanataba *2013.09.25 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *2013.12.18 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *2013.12.18 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *2014.03.12 Alo-Hello! 3 C-ute DVD Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~